evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Crossley
(previously unknown) is a main character in Evermoor and The Evermoor Chronicles. Jake is portrayed by Georgie Farmer. Personality Tara’s younger brother Jake is the baby of the family and is a hilarious, although sometimes annoying, practical joker. Jake teams up with quirky village kid, Ludo, due to their common fascination of all things weird. Names His mother married an English man and the Jake moved to England along with his sister Tara and their name was changed to Crossley as they never really had much to do with their real father and so they would be the same as their step family. Before The Show It is stated that Jake and the rest of his family lived in America after his Mom married an English man. They moved back to England shortly afterwards though to move to Evermoor. [[Evermoor|'Evermoor']] Jake, like most of his family, was at first put off about the idea of living in Evermoor. Jake soon became friends with Ludo, the housekeepers son, who introduced him to all of the mysteries and wonders of Evermoor. Throughout the season, the two of them investigate the mysteries of Evermoor together whilst living under the same roof. The two soon become best friends because of this. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] Much like in the Pilot season, Jake continues to get up to his high-jinks with Ludo. Jake soon sparks a rivalry with Lacie Fairburn, who constantly antagonizes him and puts him and Ludo through horrible practical jokes. Him and Ludo often compete against Lacie throughout this season. At the beginning of Season 2, it is revealed that Jake went back to London much like most of his family. Bella calls him back for Ludo's birthday party in No Life Crisis and after an intense evening (including the discovery that his best friend has become a ghost) Jake decides to stay in Evermoor. Upon return, Jake and Lacie's relationship has seemingly evolved from a rivalry to a romantic attraction, which is currently being explored in the season. Relationships Family [[Tara Crossley|'Tara Crossley']]' (Older Sister)' Tara is Jake's older sister. Although they don't have too many scenes together, the two of them appear to be close. In Magical Typewriter, Tara enlists Jake's (and Ludo's) help in finding the dirt on Esmerelda, showing that she trusts Jake enough to do such a thing. [[Bella Crossley|'Bella Crossley']]' (Older Step-Sister)' Bella and Jake aren't seen together two often in the Pilot or the first season. In the episode No Life Crisis, Bella calls in Jake especially for Ludo's birthday. This shows that the two would've kept contact even when Jake was back in London. [[Seb Crossley|'Seb Crossley']]' (Older Step-Brother)' Seb is Jake's older step brother. Jake helped Seb get his stuff to the science fair in The Science of Seb. They aren't seen on screen together often but when they are they appear to get along well and act as good brothers to each other. Friends [[Ludo Carmichael|'Ludo Carmichael']]' (Best Friend)' Ludo and Jake are best friends. The two of them act as a investigative team, hunting down and solving all of the mysteries in and throughout Evermoor. The two of them briefly argued in No Life Crisis but soon made up and Jake even agreed to stay in Evermoor instead of going back to London. They've always got each other's backs and when one of them does something, they make sure that they do it together. Romances [[Lacie Fairburn|'Lacie Fairburn']]' (Crush)' Upon his return in Season 2, Jake appeared to have some form of attraction towards Lacie. In the previous season, their relationship was much more platonic and they often bickered. Jake was considering leaving Evermoor again, but at the sight of Lacie he changed his mind. Their romantic relationship is currently being explored in Season 2. Trivia * He is the youngest member of the Crossley family. * His (and Tara's) Dad currently lives in America, but he came over to England for Jake's birthday. * Jake has a fear of birds. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters